


Her Knight

by SelentisMoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: White Rose Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelentisMoon/pseuds/SelentisMoon
Summary: Another calls, more fake smiles and an annoying would be suitor. At least she isn't alone this time.





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribute to White Rose Week 2019: Jealousy.

****

* * *

_**Her Knight** _

 

Why did she let them talk her into coming back to Atlas? Why did she even think she could avoid her father? Why did she even leave the Military base? If she had stayed there, she would have had less of a chance of running into her father. Instead, the former heiress wanted to take her friends to one of her favorite places to eat. Not even half way through their dinner did her father show up. He was not happy that she was eating with commoners at a less than five star restaurant. Weiss had stood her ground and refused to go back home. She would not be his perfect little doll. She was ready to go unleash the full furry of her tongue at him when a hand grasped her shoulder. She looked back to see a wolf shake her head. She glanced back to her father, a frown set on his face.

 

"I expect to see you at the next galla. I expect you and your..." He paused to look to Ruby with a sneer. "Friends to dress appropriately."

 

Weiss agreed with fire in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to put her friends through this. Yet, here she stood in the hall as guests laughed and mingled. Some how Ren was able to keep to Nora from destroying anything while Yang kept others from harassing Blake. Weiss had needed some time away from the elites of Atlas. She had grown up around these people, their lies, their judgements and their hate. She did not want to see her friends go through this.

 

Worst of all, her wolf, the leader of Team RWBY was exposed to the hate. Everyone lied to her face, praising her for her bravery at Beacon and Haven. Once her back was turned, it was whispers, mutt, beast, unintelligent and more. She had finally had enough and stood in the hall outside of the ballroom. She had dressed in a beautiful floor length blue dress that had a low dip in the back. Her hair left down with a light wave. The front clung to her chest, with tule hanging on her arms. Diamonds clung around her neck and hung from her ears. Yet they did not shine in her eyes. Not like those silver pools that had captured her heart.

 

"Hey there, been a while." Called a voice, getting the young woman's attention. Weiss looked to see a man approaching her, one she barely remembers. Henry Gold. Was that his name? She honestly couldn't be bothered to remember. The man that had ran his mouth at the last charity her father held. Weiss had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his failed attempt to flirt once more. Henry approached her and placed a hand on the wall next to her head.

 

"I saw your team out there. Lovely company, even if two are many beasts." He grinned then pressed against her, twirling her hair in his fingers. "Though you are the true jewel among them. Now tell me, what it will take to take you home." Henry grinned placing a hand under her chin and lifting it to be leveled with him.

Henry inched closer as Weiss readied a glyph to fling him into another wall. Just as she was ready to flick her rest a growl echoed against the walls. They both looked to see Ruby standing there with her ears forward. Ruby was dressed in a tuxedo with black boots. Her silvers eyes almost glowing in the dim light.

 

"Hands off MY girlfriend." She hissed out as she moved closer to the two. Henry raised an eyebrow, looking Ruby over.

 

"Girlfriend?" He looked back to Weiss who was clearly angry. "You dating some mutt? Right. Look tell your pet to run off while the real people-" Henry never got finish his sentence as a punch connected with his jaw, landing him on the floor. The red head gave one last growl before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the ballroom.

 

"Ruby you-" Ruby placed a finger on Weiss' lips and pulled her out to the dance floor. The two began a simple waltz, blending in with all the other couples.

 

"You're my girlfriend, you think I'm gonna let some sleaze ball try to kiss you?" Ruby scoffed followed by a pout. Weiss gave a soft laugh then pulled her close, pulling her into a kiss. Maybe, tonight wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
